


Trust

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hidden Pasts, Meet the Family, Trust Issues, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Gaining the King/Companies' Trust





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s what Bilbo Baggins Hates!!” followed by a round of laughter ending abruptly as the large green door opened again, all of the younger Dwarves being shoved behind Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin the three of them blocking the doorway to the small dining room glaring at the mysterious figure in the darkened doorway then softening as it became obvious that it was a woman, still keeping their protective stance at the chance you were like any of the Dams they had experienced through their lifetimes.

You slipped through the doorway with a basket resting in your elbow filled with supplies for a dinner for two eyeing the large group of Dwarves as Bilbo greeted you with a friendly and eager hug forcing a giggle from you as he muttered in Hobbitish, “Dwarves, Everywhere, food just gone.”

Their eyes all locked on you trying to guess your relation to the Hobbit and what you could be whispering about as you replied, “Sorry Bilbo, but I did try to warn you about their parties. Sorry I’m late, got held up.”

He rolled his eyes, blowing out a breath forcing his cheeks to puff out as his eyes fell to your basket, “Not a problem, what’s in the basket?”

“Dinner for us, thought they might clean you out.” Giggling again as he happily accepted it and headed for the kitchen.

Your entire body pulsing in pain again as you grabbed the front of your jacket and pulled it off of you slowly forcing back a groan as Gandalf happily greeted you, “Miss Pear, I thought I heard your voice.” His smile fading as he saw the thick black bruises covering your arms and stretching across your back through your tank top as you hung it up covered in small scratches over your arms, back, neck and cheeks.

Your eyes met his with a small smile, “Got a bit sidetracked” your hand slipping into your bag retrieving two letters and stepping forward to the group of Dwarves past the stunned wizard, heading straight for their leader whose eyes slid over your body guessing Hobbit for you race but not being entirely sure by your small feet. His heart raced taking in your image, Raven hair braided in swirls along the sides of your head with a thick braid down the center pulled into a braided bun, with thick curly bangs hanging across the left side of your face, purple eyes with two slightly sharp canine teeth in your bright smile as your soft yet stern voice rang out in the Common tongue as you stopped a few feet from him, “Thorin Oakensheild, I have two letters for you.”

His face sliding into a stern confusion, “Who would think to search for me here?”

You rested the letters in his hands, his eyes taking in the Dwarvish symbols on your thick leather and metal braces covering your bottom knuckles on your fingers to your elbows, “Thrain son of Thror and Frerin son of Thrain, they’re waiting for you in Rivendell.”

His eyes shooting to yours widened as his mouth shot open, Gandalf stepped closer to you, “You found them, where?”

You turned to him giving the Dwarves a chance to see the deeper black puncture bruises marking out a Warg bite on your left shoulder, “Dol Guldur.”

Your head turning to the kitchen as Bilbo called out, “Boiled or baked potatoes?” His eyes dropping over your arms and he hurried to his room, “I’ll get the Kingsfoil cream.”

“Thank you.” Your eyes darting to Thorin as read through the letters with his cousins peering over his shoulders as you headed into the kitchen, removing your braces laying them on the counter near the sink, scrubbing your hands and drying them before starting on the potatoes.

Thorin quietly read out in Khuzdul what they had written, turning to the group behind him, both letters naming you “Kharmu khazâd” (Dwarf friend) and stating you’d saved them from Sauron himself, pleading with Thorin to allow you to guide him to the Elven city, both assuring him of their safety and that their long unannounced stay had been necessary to heal their wounds. Thrain’s letter being far shakier and nearly illegible in certain parts, explained as Sauron had taken his finger to claim his Ring of Power, stating he was mostly intact but incredibly smaller than before, Frerin also intact but stating his leg had been badly wounded but mostly healed now. The one thing that perplexed them was his Father’s naming you “Mamahul Sanzigil” (That which is made of Mithril), the only explanation was that your powers had mostly been their reason for being alive, stating they weren’t sure how many exactly you’d faced but they counted at least five hooded ghostly figures a Nazgul and 4 Wargs before the Orcs swarmed, both of them waking when you were nearly halfway to Rivendell.

The Dwarves turned to look at Gandalf who had been reading over Thorin’s shoulder, “Did you know this?” Lifting the letters slightly higher.

His head shook slightly as his eyes peered into the floor tiles as if he could see for miles pondering what could have drawn you there, “No.”

Thorin, “Was his your plan all along? For her to lead us to Rivendell?”

Gandalf met his gaze again slightly irritated to be thrown out of his thoughts again, “She is our Dragon Slayer, she knows the safest paths back to Erebor, most of which run through Rivendell. I need to speak with her.” Turning to join you as the others followed eyeing you as you cooked while Bilbo slicked a thin layer of the cream across the skin exposed along your arms and back, holding back their gasps as your bruises went from black to a deep blue.

Bilbo closed the small jar again placing it in your bag strapped around your waist after scrubbing his hands and helping you finish the cooking before serving it on two plates on the small table as you both claimed the stools behind it as Thorin asked, “How did you find them, I’ve been searching for decades?”

You swallowed your mouthful then met his gaze, “I heard Thrain singing.”

Gandalf stepped closer claiming a chair along the wall, “What were you doing out there?”

“Made a stop to see Radagast, there’s a darkness spreading in his woods I went to investigate, heard the singing.”

Thorin, “How did you get them to let you take them to Rivendell instead of the Blue Mountains?”

“They didn’t know who they were for months after I found them, I recognized them from my time in Dale.”

Dwalin, “You knew who they were and you still took them there?” clenching his fists.

Your eyes met his as you raised an eyebrow their eyes finally noticing the slight point to your ears naming you part elf in their eyes, switching to Khuzdul, “How exactly would you treat a wound from a weapon returned from the Lands of the Damned Master Dwalin?” Their eyes widening again as you switched back to Common tongue again, “Only those alive from the First Age have faced them before, myself included, but I needed help to heal their other wounds, deeper wounds to their souls, Elrond was the closest to us.”

Thorin’s eyes squinted then rose to you again, “He was singing?”

You let out a breath as Bilbo’s eyes took in your stiffening shoulders, “There was a pulsing darkness there shrouded in mist, I didn’t want to enter, but I heard Dwarves singing in Khuzdul, I knew they would not linger there knowingly. Dwarves are resilient to darkness but none would be dumb enough to wander there on their own. Besides there was only one Dwarf I knew to be missing that sang about ‘his Daring boy’.”

His mouth opening slightly at your mention of the lullaby and his nickname securing in his heart that you were speaking the truth, “We will follow you.”

Balin stepped forward clearing hs throat slightly, “Miss Pear, was it, how exactly would you find your way inside the mountain to slay Smaug?”

Bilbo, “Smaug?”

You glanced at him, “The Dragon that stole their home.” As you lowered you fork to your plate reaching inside your bag pulling out a map and handing it to Thorin as you grabbed the smaller chain around your neck lifting it out of your shirt and pulling it over your head as his eyes met yours again after examining the map noticing the key in your hand, accepting it as you let the key drop as the chain slid through your fingers slowly, “These were with Your Father. There’s a hidden door along the side of the Mountain.”

…

For days you had led the Dwarves through the first portion of the Journey, both allowed in their group but kept at a distance, all unsure of how to approach you exactly at how an Elf, a short one at that, had come to know their language, all assuming you had befriended one in Dale but none of them able to place you in the city. As their lunch had ended the Dwarf King, who had made sure to keep the two silent Non-Dwarf’s in his Company always in sight, flinched as you’d came up silently on his side when his Nephews had distracted him. His eyes scanning the group and nearly jumping as he’d spotted you at his side with your eyes fixed on his braid on the right side of his face, his eyebrows pressing together in confusion, wishing to step back but unwilling to admit his fear at your closeness, “Miss Pear?”

“There’s a bug in your braid.” His eyes dropping hurriedly wishing to run his fingers through it to throw the creature away from his hair in anger, his eyes darting angrily to your hands as your fingers shooed his away, “You’ll fray the whole thing doing that.” His jaw clenching as you gently lifted the small stick bug out of his braid without actually touching his hair and raising it for his inspection a brief moment then turning to return it to the trees as his Cousins rushed over to insect his hair all noting that you’d left it intact.

…

Thorin was seated along the rivers edge managing his best at trimming his beard with the reflection in his axe using his sharpened dagger to skim along the bottom of his beard, in your observation he’d be left with an uneven mess at the end of his trimming, letting out a sigh as you finished strapping your bracings on and heading to his left side. His hands freezing as you approached, his dagger lowering as you said, “You’ll have no beard at all if you keep that up.”

His eyebrow raising as you knelt before him holding out your hands for his dagger noting his clenching jaw and the hint of fear in his eyes at passing you his weapon, and the flinch that followed as you reached your hand into the bag on your right hip pulling out a small purse and emptying the last three gold coins into your palm calling for the closest Dwarf to you, “Master Gloin, a moment please?” His eyes meeting yours unsure at what you’d want, “Three gold coins in it for you.” He quickly joined your side and eagerly claimed your coins in his open palm and darted his eyes between you and his King, glancing at your hands as you drew a mithril dagger from your left brace, flipping it so the hilt would be facing him, eyeing his shocked expression at your hidden weapon and the material it was made of, “If I cut him, stab me.” Making his jaw drop open as Thorin’s eyes went wider. Your hands opening again for his dagger and small comb as you met his eyes again, he let out a nearly growling breath as he timidly set them in your hands and lowered his axe to his side, watching with a hint of fear in his eyes as you tested the sharpness of his blade with your thumb before raising the small comb to his beard and gently slicing barely anything off the ends at all as Gloin hovered over your shoulder.

Stealing this chance to further inspect your face taking each inch of it into his memory, noticing your lips had moved without him paying attention to what you’d said, his eyes darting to your eyes from your lips as he swallowed, “What?”

Taking in a breath as your eyes sparkled at him, “I asked if you were planning on growing it out again later.”

“After our home is reclaimed.”

His pulse spiking at the corner of your mouth rising into a soft smile as your eyes fell to his beard again, “Longer than before?”

His eyes furrowing for a moment, “Exactly how much do you know about me and my family?”

You let out a quiet chuckle, “Only what you’d learn in passing from tradesmen from Erebor, caught a few glimpses of you all.” His eyebrow twitching as you gently raised his chin higher with your fingertips, “I used to wonder what my beard would look like when I was younger, always ended up being something between yours now and Ori’s.”

His eyes furrowing again, “Why would you imagine something like that?”

His heart dropped as he saw a sting of pain in your eyes and your smile dropped, “I was raised by Dwarves.”

His and Gloin’s eyes locking on your face noting the pain in your eyes and slight tremble in your voice.

Thorin, “Did you lose them?”

Your eyes threatening to fill with tears, “My parents were killed traveling between Elven Kingdoms, My Dwarf Father and his group of soldiers came across the destroyed caravan, he heard me crying, brought me home, they’d tried for nearly a century for children, none of them had the heart to hurt or abandon me so they gathered what they guessed could be mine or my families and carried it back. Few centuries later my Brothers were born, I haven’t seen them since Erebor fell.”

Another sting of pain running into your eyes making him swallow again, your pain now filling his chest and searing through him at your shared suffering, Gloin asked “Why haven’t you seen them?”

“You can only spend so long being referred to as My Mother’s Beardless Daughter, and it’s only so long before people actually started saying it to their faces instead of to mine and behind their backs. That’s why I wanted to help you, in hopes of holding it off a bit longer. They never dared say it when they saw me on the battlefield, called me something fearsome, someone to be proud of, but you take the weapons and armor away I’m useless to them, nothing more than a half-breed saved by My Father’s pity.”

Thorin’s eyes scanning yours again unsure of what exactly to say as you trimmed his mustache quickly, your fingertips barely brushing against his lips sending a small pulse through his skin making his eyes light up before your hands fell, drawing in a quick breath as his hand skimmed over his neck just under his chin, “Could you shave along here?” Raising his chin showing the small hairs growing back since his last shave and eyeing your nod with a small smirk as he raised his chin to the shock of the rest of the Dwarves, who were watching from the campsite, something no Dwarf would ever do to a stranger, all assuming you to be claimed soon as his or as his kin, no other explanation being acceptable. Drawing in a quick breath in as you raised the blade after wetting it in the river behind you and gently shaving his neck clean, noting his smirk again as you shifted his chin with your thumb, his chin finally lowering as you’d finished and cleaned his blade again before offering his blade and standing after claiming your dagger from Gloin before joining Bilbo at the campsite. Leaving the Dwarves to inspect your work, all agreeing you were to be trusted with the task for the remainder of the Journey.

…

Finally you had reached Rivendell catching the eyes of all the Elves as you entered, your arms quickly being filled with a small boy jumping into your grip, curling his arms around you as you giggled, “I missed you, what took you so long?” His head pulling back with a curious look on his face as the Dwarves all eyed you curiously.

“There was some business with some Mountain Trolls.”

He nodded with a small sigh, “Well if it couldn’t be helped. They’ve been asking for you.”

You gently set him down and he led you farther into the Kingdom as Bilbo happily trailed behind, the farther you’d gotten in you could hear muffled shouts in Khuzdul, “Sanzigil!(Mithril) Where has My Mithril Gone!!” As another deep voice tried to calm him in Khuzdul as a faint tapping sound echoed between movements, rounding the corner a thinner Thrain came into view, beard long but still slightly wiry, his eyes a pale blue in his triggered panicked trance, his movements ceasing as he spotted you with a large smile throwing his arms out to his sides, “Sanzigril!!” Rushing over and hugging you tightly as you let out a giggle hearing a sigh coming out from Fenrir behind him, nearly a twin of Thorin but his beard longer with a hint of red in it with a slightly rounder tip to his nose. Fenrir smiled as he caught sight of his brother after hearing his name being called and rushing over to hug him tightly as best he could with the cane in his right hand, “Thorin, it’s been so long!”

All the Dwarves wrapped around him as you talked Thrain out of his trance easily before he turned and called out his oldest Son’s name and being greeted with a group of hugs as well, his eyes pausing as he pulled back on Fili and Kili tilting his head then looking to Thorin, “Dis’ boys?”

Thorin nodded and chuckled, “Yes, your Grandsons, Fili and Kili!” Clapping each on the back as he said their names with a large smile before they were each hugged again by him and their Uncle.

..

Your stay lasting nearly a month, at first their hopes sunk as they saw Thrain’s episodes start, but settled again as they saw you easily calm him settling you deeper into the future King’s heart, though none of them understanding your nickname until they’d seen your first healing session. Helping Thrain out of his boots and coat into a thin robe and into the large sacred fountain as you started to hum, your voice echoing through the waters bouncing off of each leaf around you forcing the water to glow as your skin did, small glowing swirls covering your skin as you led him in deeper and lowered him in so he was floating on his back. Your hand glowing as you laid it on his chest sending pulses through his body making his eyes glow brighter as your humming continued, your hand slowly lifting and sliding from his chest over his throat and his mouth as it opened showing a dark puff of smoke coming from his mouth, lasting for a few moments, your hand swirling in a small circle forming the smoke into a small marble before lifting Thrain as he drew in another breath. The Dwarves all reaching out to help him out and glancing at the marble in your hand as Thorin asked, “What is that?”

“Darkness that’s seeped into his body.”

Fenrir, “He was tortured much longer than I was, so it didn’t take nearly as long to draw mine out.”

Balin, “And what do you do with that?”

“It fades after a few hours without a body to claim.”

Thorin, “You do this often?”

“Not for centuries, but I must say Dwarves are far easier to work with. It takes root in Elves and Men far quicker, they should have faded decades ago.”

The rest of your stay it was agreed that even though Thrain was nearly fully back to normal, but he would never be able to handle the weight of the crown leaving Thorin still in place to claim the crown, along with your place in his family secured in his heart and that of the Company at seeing your care for their kin so selflessly.

…

Your trip to Mirkwood was anything but easy but finally you reached the border and easily led the Dwarves through a shortcut, your groups arrival at the gates being met by Legolas and his group bowing their heads to you, “Lady Pear.” Leading you to the Throne room where King Thranduil was waiting for you, letting out a chuckle as he descended the stairs quickly before meeting you with a large hug lowering himself so you could wrap your arms around his neck as he kissed your cheek before pulling back and pulling a strand of webs out of your hair, “I take it you’re headed for Erebor?” Chuckling again at your smirk drawing curious glares from the group behind you all mentally screaming that you were Thorin’s One and not to be touched as he let out another breath, “One condition, write to your Mother, I’ve received 5 letters this week alone, it’s been decades since they’ve seen you.” Leaning down to lift your chin so you’d meet his eyes resting his hands on your shoulders, “You’re their child, have been for ages, beard or no beard, write to them.” You nodded and he smiled again, “Good, let’s get you all something to eat.” Leading you first to a full table showing you the seat next to his with a full stack of paper, ink and a pen for you forcing another set of giggles from you, being music to Thorin’s ears, as he settled into the chair beside you eyeing your growing letter which quickly grew to twenty pages at Thranduil’s insistence of things to add before sending it off with his sturdiest eagle after kindly asking it’s assistance on your behalf, which it happily agreed to.

..

As the others had left for bed the first night Thorin had managed to claim a moment alone with Thranduil who had managed to figure his reasoning before the Dwarf had even opened his mouth, chuckling, “I knew her birth parents, The Dwarves who raised her brought her here in hopes of finding her relatives, he loved her far too deeply already to take her away, but I got them to agree to bring her often when I could not visit so I could teach her our ways as well, for all our differences I could not have found another set of Parents with whom I could trust her with so perfectly.”

Thorin, “Your son called her Lady Pear.”

Thraduil smirked again, “Her Elf Father was the third son of a King, one of the first to wake, her Mother was half Maiar. Her Dwarf Parents are also high ranked, Dabondor from the Iron Hills and his Wife Lady Celia.”

Thorin’s mouth dropped open remembering the massive and ancient Dwarf, alive since Durin I’s days, one of the fiercest Dwarves to hold a weapon, his two Sons being nearly his match, all able to face down hundreds on their own with their bare hands, “I had no idea..”

Thranduil chuckled again, “She’s brought down Balrogs, Nazgul, Wraiths, some of the foulest creatures you’d fear to dream of, and somehow for certain Dwarves a beard is all that matters to them.”

Thorin, “I’m not one of them. She’s the fiercest woman I’ve ever met, with a heart to rival any creature I’ve met before.”

Thranduil, “I am glad we can agree on that, something Dabondor shall be grateful to hear as well.”

Smirking as he walked off leaving the Dwarf King to wander back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Killing Smaug was far easier than you’d imagined, keeping the Dwarves out of the lines of fire however not so easy, as under Thorin’s silent order they’d all rushed in at his first roar, but finally you’d managed to slice off his wings and his head, along with dragging Thorin out of the way of his collapsing body.

Gripping the front of his shirt mid sprint lifting him off the ground shoving yourselves through the thick wooden doorway along the wall, your feet catching on the rug causing you to slam him into the ground and collapse on top of him hearing the wind leave his chest in a soft groaning wheeze, letting out a groan yourself for landing so hard with the hilt of his sword slamming into your ribs forcing out a crack that even he could hear. Gasping for breath his eyes fell on you at his left after you’d rolled over gripping your right side with a hiss as the Company shouted for you on the other side of Smaug’s body as they scrambled over and around it.

“We’re alive!” coming out in a whistling shout as his breath came back to him calming their shouts but not their scrambling to reach you, his hand reaching out as he turned to his side, slipping into dizziness for a moment as he sat up, his voice soft and slightly panting, “Are you injured?” gently touching his fingers to your side feeling it start to swell through your shirt.

“I landed on your hilt, just a cracked rib, easily mended. Sorry about the rug, Your Majesty.” Sitting up and heading for the door leaving his chest stinging at your formality, watching you stand, turning to see you kick the heavy rug back down before standing and heading to join you. Reaching your side at the blocked doorway, as you placed your hands on the side of the massive creatures neck after shouting, “Stand back Lads!”

All of them curiously chatting about why you’d have said that only to be met with the massive neck moving a good few feet closer to them causing them all to fall backwards and scramble away in a frenzied panic, your eyes meeting Thorin’s as his mouth hung open at your shifting the massive beast without strain and claiming your hand as you offered it to him, gasping as you gripped his shirt again and tossed him to the top of Smaug’s neck after releasing his hand. Swaying for a moment steadying himself and turning as you leapt to the first spike along the side of Smaug’s neck then to Thorin’s side as he squinted at you, “You tossed me!” Met only with a giggle from you as you knelt straightening your left leg down then sliding along your right knee and hip to the floor, met by Bilbo who grabbed you to cushion your stop before you met the ground before turning to see Thorin sitting and sliding himself as Dwalin and Gloin stood to catch him.

His eyes searching for you once he met the ground again, eyeing your glowing hand as it slipped under your shirt that you’d freed from your waistband hearing a muffled whimper from you as your eyes clamped shut before exhaling, drawing out your hand again at it stopped glowing and tucked in your shirt again before glancing around at the massive Kingdom. After a round of cheers you all followed Thorin up to the Royal Wing to his Rooms, all cleaning it as best as they could, thankfully the plumbing and vents all still intact as they started dinner as you and Bilbo settled into a small couch along the wall, at hearing your still pained breaths, Bilbo gently turned and lowered you to laying across his lap, laying his arm across your stomach as your legs hung over the arm of the couch while his other hand stroked your hair gently as you shut your eyes trying to relax against the tingling of your skin feeling the King watching you intently from the kitchen eyeing your former wound and shallow breathing.

As the dinner was finished you slowly straightened up again collecting the full bowl you and Bilbo had received at your successful trek into the treasury, your eyes darting to Thorin as he approached, readying himself to sit at your feet as you stood allowing him your spot claiming the floor before Bilbo, his face dropping for a moment as he claimed the spot unwilling to refuse the chance to be close to you, wishing he could draw you closer to his side.

Through the Journey he’d hoped you’d notice that even though he’d be a King soon he was no higher than you and had never hoped to be, wishing for you to be at his side always so he world could see how incredible his One really was, something his Company and nearly all of his Family knew already. Each claiming their own spot in the spare bedrooms in his apartment except for you, the Princes and Thorin spreading across his large bed as Dwalin laid across the foot of it snoring loudly while Bilbo claimed the small couch you’d sat on earlier under a blanket Thorin had given him, your feet carrying you through the hot spring fed bath in his room after dressing and braiding your hair again, leaving the center portion of your hair hanging down freely.

Your hair bouncing and swaying as you crept through the room, sneaking out to the hallway outside softly closing the door behind you, the cold floor attempting to sting at your feet as you walked to the small balcony between sections of the Royal wing overlooking part of the Kingdom. Letting out a deep breath as you leaned on the railing before you as you scanned the intricate carvings on the pillars and rooms around you through the faint moonlight pouring in from the small cutouts in the roof of the mountain as a hand slid through yours. Turning to see Thorin’s eyes meeting yours with a faint smile, “You should be sleeping.”

“I’m not tired, Y..”

“Thorin.” Sliding his fingers through yours, “I’m no higher than you, Princess, and I have no wish to be.”

“I’m not..”

“Thranduil told me your Grandfather was one of the First Elves to waken, your Dwarf Parents are also high ranked, a Lord and Lady, your Father’s practically Dain’s brother, who happens to be a King.”

“All that..”

“Is nothing compared to what you’ve done so selflessly for me and my Kin.” Your eyes dropping to his hand as he tightened his grip, “Menu Tessu” (You mean everything to me), His deep voice causing bumps to rise across your skin as your gaze met his again, “I have no wish to be parted from you again Melhekhinh” (My King-Lady/Queen) Your lips parting in shock at his words before being met by his in a gentle kiss, your eyes closing as his other hand ran along your cheek before pulling back and resting his forehead against yours, “I’m sending word to the Iron Hills in the Morning, and I’d like to ask your Father for his permission to court you properly, if you’ll agree to have me.”

His eyes sparkling as he shot you a pleading smile, “You sure you’re ready for the insults?”

He let out a chuckle, “When the returning Dwarves learn what you’ve done and who raised you they will never say anything about your place by my side. Though there’s no promise for constant praise, even the Royal Family has it’s fair share of insults, but hardly nothing past our clothes for the day, they’d never dare insult our character unless it’s called for.”

You let out a quick breath, “If you’re sure you’re ready for the blow back, I’ll mention it when they arrive, though they may drag it out to test your attachment.”

He chuckled, “I wouldn’t expect to face anything less for a heart like yours.” Kissing you again, “You should rest, for your ribs at least.” Gently pulling you back to his room, quietly leading you into his office heading for his desk finding a small ribbon with jeweled courting beads on it, running his thumb over it as he turned to you with a hopeful smile, “Could I braid these in your hair?”

You nodded with a smile on your face earning one from him as he stepped closer and gently worked his finger through your bangs to braid them in, each of the sapphire coated beads with white gold around the edges with Durin Clan and Thorin’s crest shining in bright white gold against your black hair making his smile grow as he ran his fingers over the three small intricate braids he’d woven together with the four courting beads before kissing you again. His body shifting to head back into the other room until he’d spotted your hand reaching for the chain around your neck, eyeing the long chain leading to a large Mithril acorn surrounded by several of your Families’ beads, choosing the one with your crest on it, Deep Purple sapphires with Mithril around them and a Mithril Rabbit on one side with a Dragon on the other. He let out a gasp at the skill put into crafting it, his eyes met yours as you removed it from the chain and raised it forcing another smile from him, “I never thought I’d use this.”

Meeting his gaze as he pulled his hair forward for you, his eyes sparkling as he smiled at you again, “Braid it however you want.” His eyes scanning your hair as he slid his fingers through it to the ends near your belt as the curls loosened then sprang back into place, while yours raised to braid four small braids and weave them together and securing it with your braid beside the braid on his right side as his eyes poured into yours, stealing another kiss as you finished before leading you to his bedroom settling you under the covers at the edge before curling behind you above the covers behind you pulling a thinner fur over him with his arms wrapped around you tightly, refusing to let you go as memories of you sleeping only once a month during the Journey flooded back no matter how hard he tried to convince you to sleep.

..

The scent of bacon filled the air waking you under the weight of the Dwarf laying across your back still curled tightly around you with his head between your shoulders hearing the chatter of the Company in the other room, letting out a grumble as you brushed your hair out of your face seeing the Company all glancing over at you then darting out of the doorway when they noticed your gaze followed by a few heads popping back to get another glance at you both then darting out of sight and giggling followed by the sound of gold clinking. His dreams running him through your time in Rivendell, the first time he’d had to trim his own beard again, the weight of his dagger in his hand somehow unsteady now in his grip, unsure of why he’d not just asked you to continue trimming it for him, thrilled at the day you’d all left so he could feel your fingers through his beard and brushing across his lips while he stared at you lovingly while your eyes were otherwise distracted.

His face rubbing against your back as he muttered in Khuzdul, finally waking as his stomach growled with a grumble of his own, glancing around at the empty room before shifting off your back to his side allowing you to stretch and roll to your back to glance at him as his arm pulled you closer kissing your cheek mumbling, “Morning.” Then grumbling again as his stomach growled again, earning a giggle from you.

“Come on.” Grabbing his arm as you sat up and pulled him to the edge and leading him to the kitchen where you were met with a room filled with large grins and cheers being pulled into large hugs as they spotted your traded beads. A short lived glare was shot at the back of Bilbo’s head from Thorin as he lifted your braid to twist it so he could examine the beads closer, then dropping the glare as he heard you reading the runes for him and his compliments on the skills behind them before dragging you to the table settling you in for the meal. Thorin sat down to send word for reinforcements from the Iron Hills as you headed to the gate to meet the Elf King who had come to bring your supplies along with escorting Thrain and Fenrir and a small group of Elven soldiers to be under your command in case of a surprise attack until Thranduil’s Army could join you.

..

Nearly a week later the other Dwarves arrived in full armor, their eyes searching around the empty mountain as the entered the large gate, The Durins all stood waiting along the destroyed statue of Thror in the main entrance with you squarely at Thorin’s left, at his insistence with his shoulder tucked behind yours to name you his superior, your proper place as his future Queen. The large army entering behind Dain on his large Boar and stopping before you as the gates shut behind them sealing you inside as Thorin leaned closer to whisper, “Do you see your Father?”

Dain dismounted and removed his helmet eyeing you closely as you whispered back, “Just behind Dain, double axes.” Your eyes scanning over his face as he turned to look, quietly giggling at him swallowing at your Father’s size, taller and wider then any Dwarf he’d seen before with his fierce green eyes fixed on you, his eyes scanning your body and pausing on the beads in your hair and your sparkling purple one fixed in Thorin’s as he inspected his stance behind you and loving gazes aimed at you between whispers to you as Dain crossed the distance between you.

His hand sliding across your back as he stepped forward to greet his Cousin whose eyes wandered to you after eyeing the bead in his Cousin’s hair before being led to your group to greet the rest of you, including a sturdy handshake paired with inspecting gaze darting down your body. As Thrain led him away he called for his Men to relax, his eyes fixing on you, turning to watch as you crossed the distance sliding your hand along his Boars head as you passed him. His eyes narrowing as his 2nd in command removed his helmet, axes and chest armor all crashing loudly to the ground as he dropped it, stepping around it and wrapping you in a tight hug. “Uslukhuê kurdu, Gimlelul” (Dragon of my heart, My Brightest Star) His words and actions stunning the Dwarves around you as You gripped the back of his shirt tightly as tears rolled down your cheeks, whispering, “Adad.”

Your eyes catching over his shoulder as two more Dwarves rushed to the head of the line, dropping their armor as they reached you, your Father setting you down allowing Thorin to see his hair style matching your normal style, braided along the side with a thick braid down the middle in his deep Raven hair. Resting his head against yours for a moment as his hands covered your cheeks wiping your tears away, “Your Mother will be so proud to see you again, My Precious Child.” His eyes glowing brightly into yours then turning as your brothers reached you, nearly the same size as your Father with thick beards braided into a single braid down their chests with their hair braided matching yours, your smile grew as a giggle escaped you, both of them shouting, “Namad!” (Sister!) both crashing into you with large hugs before being lifted onto your shoulders as you turned giggling hearing your Father laughing loudly as you asked your Father, “Honestly, have you boys been eating at all?”

Setting them both down and gripping their cheeks and beards gently, glancing between them, “Oh you’ve grown so much baby brothers.” Spotting Dain, The Company and The Durins watching you four interacting, Dain especially shocked to see his 2nd being so excited but remembering what he’d been told about his incredible daughter whom he hadn’t seen since fleeing Dale. They both examined your new braids beside your Family beads you’d added through your bangs, nodding with pursed lips for a moment, “Mhmm, Mother will be very interested at learning this.” Earning a small smirk from you as your Father leaned in to whisper, “King or not, he’ll have to earn you from us. Let’s see this Dragon of yours and you can tell us about him.”

..

You let out a giggle collecting your Father’s axes resting them on your shoulder as your Brothers grabbed theirs following you, all leaving the upper half of their armor in a large pile as your Father curled his large arm around your shoulders switching to Kurdu as he asked you about the future King with your Brothers listening intently, each bowing their heads to the Royal Family as they passed. A collective gasp escaping them as they spotted Smaug in pieces, admiring your skill as the group with Dain had followed with the soldiers trailing behind, your Father hugging your side proudly as he stared at the body while your brothers turned spotting Thrain as he let out a loud laugh clapping Thorin on his back, “See Son, I told you she could handle him! First Sauron now this tiny beast!”

Your Father turned to the Prince asking, “Sauron?” before glancing at you curiously as Dain’s mouth dropped open.

“I found Prince Thrain and his Son Fenrir in Dol Guldor, helped heal them.” The Dwarves around you all eyeing you closely.

His fingers tilting your chin up so you met his gaze as he lifted his eyebrow, “Sauron?”

Thrain chuckled again, “Oh it’s an impressive story, really, we’d been captured and taken to this Necromancer, but anybody with a brain could tell it was Sauron, took my finger for My Father’s Ring of Power. Well 40 years later, this living Fountain of Mithril here found us, (pointing at you for a moment) slipped past the darkness, got us to climb in that enchanted bag of hers, watched her through the opening take out five hooded ghostly figures a Nazgul and 4 Wargs then Orcs swarmed, sometime after we passed out, but woke up nearly halfway to Rivendell. Oh you should have seen her, Sauron even challenged her himself, showed up in a dark cloudy shadow, hovering around her till she whispered something at him, then just *Shwoow* this huge burst of light just came out of her driving him away, just one word.” Beaming at you proudly as your Father and Brothers hugged you tighter as the Dwarves around you stared in shock at you then to Smaug again, Thorin especially shooting you an incredibly loving glance at how hard you’d fought to free his Father and Brother with Fili and Kili still chuckling at you hiding them in your bag. The rest of the day your Family interrogated Thorin and the Company about your Journey before managing to get Thorin alone to start their straight on questioning for his intentions and plans for courtship sending you away to get him alone.

…

Four hours into the battle you’d found yourself sprinting up the side of a mountain to chase after the Durins, when you’d finally caught them your heart plummeted seeing Fili being held off the edge of a tower, drawing two arrows and your Elven Rope and flicking your bow into your hand you fired an arrow killing the Orc holding him before firing the 2nd after piercing it through the Elven Rope. A scream escaped the Durins below until they saw him grip the thin rope, all grouping near you to help steady it, you slowly released it to lower him, he dropped faster as Kili spotted him, leaping from the window on his floor then griping him tightly until they quickly reached the ground.

Sliding your bow back into your bag as you pulled on the rope collecting it as it fell, curling it around your arm as you ran to find Thorin, certain that he’d be the one to do something foolish and finding him facing Azog and Bolg surrounded by a group of Wargs. Your feet hitting the frozen lake as Azog pulled back his giant rock on a chain to hurl it at Thorin, looping the rope at one end and tossing it around Azogs head as you drew your sword, jerking on the rope snapping Azog back onto his back as the giant boulder jerked to the end of its chain and fell heavily through the ice before hitting Thorin gaining a proud smirk from the Dwarf. Your knees hitting the ice as you sliced through the first Warg, the second and thirds’ heavy gallop at you causing the cracks under them to split open, dragging you through the ice along with them as the other two escaped to charge at Thorin, whose eyes ran to the open crack seeing the massive pooling of blood growing in the water below.

His heart dropping as he spotted you scrambling to stay over the water before sliding under and the large pool of blood that followed, his eyes barely making it back to see the Warg charging at him, barely able to hold it off before slicing through it’s neck killing it as Bolg charged at him, pausing as a sword sliced up through his foot from under the ice forcing a loud scream from him and another as the sword slid back out and the ice cracked under him as Thorin fended off another Warg unable to see the blade wounding Bolg.

Another swarm of Orcs appeared in the valley through the mist as the Durins charged for Thorin blocking their path to the King, Thorin, now on his feet again defending himself from Bolg, nearly stumbling back as his shield was cloven in two. Then being knocked back by a kick to the chest sending Orcrist sliding away from him, left only with his oak covered arm brace holding Bolg’s sword inches from his chest, both grunting through the struggle, a dim flicker went through Thorin’s eyes remembering you falling through the ice and wishing nothing more than to be with you, shifted his brace to let himself die in hopes of snapping Bolg’s neck before his last breath.

His thoughts shattered with another loud crack in the ice followed by a splash and Orcrist slicing through the side of Bolg’s head, the force of tossing the weapon caused his body to fly off of Thorin and fall on his right, the Dwarf’s eyes following the Orc’s body and drawing his sword after recognizing the hilt. His gaze shifted back to his left searching for the source seeing you on your knees trembling and panting beside a massive hole in the ice staring straight at him as his smile grew as you stood and turned to slice through the head of another Warg before dropping to your knees with another violent tremor, before falling face down now as the world around you shifted to black as the ice cracked around you again.

All Thorin could see next through the last of the Orcs was a blue blur sliding to you and dragging you back away from the opening, as the last Orc fell they could clearly see Bilbo jerking off his robe and wrapping it around your trembling body as Thranduil rushed to your side as he jerked off his thick cape wrapping it tightly around you as he rubbed your arms whispering in Elvish. With a few more heavy steps Thorin’s sprinting came to an end as he added his thick fur coat from over his armor to the wrap as he curled you into his chest, lifting you and sprinting back for the Mountain.

Each head turned to see the King cradling a bundled heap against his chest as his Company and the Elf King along with his Son and Guards followed, their thundering steps echoed through the mountain followed by confused shouts from the Elf King, “Where are we headed?”

Balin glanced up at him recognizing the hall, “Bathhouse.”

Thorin’s feet slid to a stop as he reached the massive hot spring fed by a massive waterfall heated by the lit furnaces before shoving his foot through the water meeting the first step into the hot water, sinking deeper with each step still in his full armor as the Dwarves behind him started to strip, Thranduil jerked off his chest plate before he and Legolas jumped in after, meeting Thorin’s side to help pull away the layers around your pale body, tossing the layers to the edge as Thorin cradled you against his chest while the Elves started their healing whispers laying their hands on your back watching your face waiting for the heat to turn your lips from blue to pink and stop your trembling.

The Company all waded to Thorin’s side starting to slowly strip his armor off as best they could as Dwalin said, “Let’s get this armor off before you roast Thorin.” Shifting you between his arms but still keeping you against him to aid in the stripping before finally being left in his last shirt and pants as the Dwarves carried his soaked metal wrapped boots to add to the pile of soaked clothes and armor as the Elves started to remove yours, after another hour your Brothers and Father came crashing into the room after hearing about you, all quickly striping as they spotted you curled against the King’s chest shoulder deep in the hot water, all curling around you for nearly an hour until your breathing deepened.

Your eyes fluttered open hearing a familiar Dwarvish humming surrounding you, raising your hand from your lap slightly and pressing against the hard surface beneath you, hearing a chuckle as your hand went flat against it and tapped trying to guess what it was as the blurry room came into focus, sliding your head back you caught sight of a familiar pair of blue eyes through the blur around you. Thorin’s face finally coming into focus as he chuckled again, “You’re awake.”

Taking in another deep breath you lifted your head and glanced around seeing the smiling faces around you, Your Father stepping forward to press his forehead against yours as he cupped your cheeks, “What did I tell you about swimming in frozen lakes?”

A weak chuckle escaped you, “Damn Warg dragged me under.”

The Dwarves chuckled as he lifted you from Thorin’s grip, “Let’s get you something to eat My Little Dragon.” The Dwarves chuckled as he carried you to the edge, Dwalin and Balin finally able to pull Thorin’s arms around their shoulders to help the exhausted King out of the water as you all headed for the dry piles of clothes they had brought. After drying and changing you were helped to your feet and led to the massive crowd of Dwarves all crowded in the large entryway patiently waiting for word about you and the King as the held their empty food bowls eyeing the last bit of food they were saving for your group as they cleared the way for you all to join them between happy cheers for your safety.

The only casualties were to the untrained Men of Laketown who had not been reached by the Elven healers in time, thankfully only a small group, including the Master, out of the surviving hundreds who were now also joining you in the Mountain as their women and children slept in the forest having been evacuated for safety before the battle started. Through the meal their singing and dancing had started, the cheerful sounds filling the Mountain as you settled against Thorin’s side, both of you eventually slipping into a deep sleep as your exhaustion took hold, as the sun rose the crowded room woke from their spots on the floor all having chosen to stay grouped together in sleep not wishing to separate. The pressing of lips against your forehead caused you to raise your chin seeing Thorin smiling at you as his arm tightened around your back wordlessly asking you to stay in his arms for a bit longer keeping him as your pillow as your youngest Brother slumped across your back with the other across his as your Father snored against the wall behind your heads as the Durin’s piled around you.

…

After finally returning from your short trip to Gondor you all focused on cleaning the Mountain, the Company especially focusing on your Apartment you’d be sharing with your Family in the Royal Wing next door to Thorin’s, your room was mostly focused on by the Durins as you and your Family cleaned the rest of it. Mostly assigned to visiting guests so it was thankfully stocked with dishes, sheets, towels and all the other minor essentials so you would have what you needed until their belongings could be brought from the Iron Hills, though Thorin took the liberty of sneaking a few extra thick furs for your room, after a few weeks the Dwarves started to arrive.

Lady Dis her Husband Vili and her Mother Diaa among the first to arrive, all nearly dropping at the sight of Thrain and Frerin before crashing into them with hugs and kisses between Khuzdul muttering between happy sobs. You watched and waited, turning more than a few heads after your morning bath, pulling on a silver dress shirt paired with a thick green long skirt your Mother had made for you before adding a black vest and heeled leather boots pulling the unbraided portion of your hair into a ponytail that you flipped under to hide the hair tie. Joining your Brothers in the hall as they smirked at you, happy to see you dressed up so nicely again, Robi chuckled, “About time we get to see you in something other than armor again Sis.”

Dobi, “Mother loves this one on you, though she’s got stacks more she’s made since then.”

Dabondor came out of his room straightening his thick vest, fumbling at his last button until you stepped forward to help him fasten it and uncurl the gold chain around his neck as he smiled at you, his thick finger slidig under your chin raising it as he pressed his forehead against it, “I’m so proud of you, we all are, Your Mother will be thrilled to see you again.”

After a round of hugs you all headed down to the main entrance passing Bofur along the way who gave you an approving smile as he looked you over while he passed, each Dwarf eyeing you closely noting your incredibly slim figure compared to your Family around you, the vest accentuating the dip in your waist as the thick skirt added to the curve of your hips and behind as it swished around you.

As the day stretched on you kept your seats along a staircase watching the crowds entering the Mountain catching a few curious glances as they passed you paired with a few nods from the few groups of Dwarves who recognized you. Your Mother was among the last to arrive, all of you stood eagerly when you spotted her, straightening again and eyeing Thorin who had come to check on you, turning more than a few heads at her loud shouting as she sprinted to you curling you tightly in her arms as you giggled happily at her lifting you off the ground before setting you down again. Her hands resting on your arms as she looked you over eagerly, “My Precious Child, you haven’t changed at all!” Her hands reaching for your cheeks brushing along your hair noting the new beads as her eyebrow lifted, “Hmm, you’ve snagged yourself a suitor. Well he’ll have a fair bit of questions from me.” Glancing at Dabondor with a large smile, “I take it you’ve met him?”

Dabondor, “And covered the basic questions, but I left the hard ones for you Love.”

Curling her in a large hug and kissing her cheek before she happily hugged Dobi and Robi, kissing their cheeks before her eyes turned back to you after spotting the group headed for you all, led by Thorin who was eyeing you and your Mother closely admiring your outfit and how it paired with her thick green corseted dress with silver runes across it for your lineage boosting the shine of her pale green eyes surrounded by her thick Raven hair with a short braided beard with jeweled beads securing the swirls along her jawline and the sides of her head with a tight thick braid down the center of her head with a tight braided bun secured with a jeweled magnolia hair comb. “He certainly doesn’t want to waste any time, the future King himself coming to greet us all.”

You giggled and turned glancing at Thorin still a few feet away, “He’s probably just worried I haven’t eaten yet, spent weeks now fussing over me taking care of myself.”

Dabondor started the bows to Thorin who bowed his head In return to him and your Brothers before bowing his head to Your Mother as you and she lifted from your deep curtsies, his smirk growing as he watched you taking in your full look up close before glancing at Your Mother again, “Lady Celia, it’s an honor to meet you finally, Jaqi has told me so much about you.”

Her smile grew as she took in his features and his loving gazes at you, “I look forward to getting to know you better, Your Majesty.”

He smiled back as his gaze darted between you again, “If you don’t mind I’ve had a dinner prepared for all of us, I know for a fact Jaqi at least hasn’t eaten yet.” Eyeing you closely with a raised eyebrow and a smirk making your Mother turn to you grabbing your chin gently to face her, “Why haven’t you eaten?”

“We were w..”

Celia, “Waiting for me? Dear child you need to eat!” Glancing at your Brothers and Father, “All of you should have eaten, honestly you knew that I’d be one of the last to arrive most likely, I always am.” Turning to Thorin again, “We would love to join you Your Majesty.”

He smiled again as a group of Elves came under Thranduil’s orders to take her belongings upstairs as Thorin offered you his arm and curled his hand over yours with a soft nervous chuckle before turning and leading you all upstairs as he whispered, “You look incredible.”

You let out a giggle as your fingers slid across the fabric of his sleeve, “So do you, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you in this shirt, and your beard is growing nicely too.”

He let out a quiet chuckle, “I’m glad you noticed, though I do miss our private time when you’d help me trim it.” His eyes kept darting over to you as you neared the Royal Wing where the dinner was prepared for you and Your Family, smirking at you noticing your emphasized posture from your tight vest clinging to your chest and waist, and the way your dress flowed around you along with your bouncing up the staircases as you lifted the hem of your thick dress.


	3. Chapter 3

Settled comfortably in your new quarters in the spare room in Thorin’s Apartment, as per Dwarvish custom, since his courtship was accepted by your family, who claimed a mild sense of pleasure in pressing it out a bit longer just to assure the Dwarf King was true to his intentions for you. Letters seemed to flood in to your new desk drawer, all bearing bills and notices from various shop keeps and tradesmen from the past few weeks that you fought to keep together and away from your Parent’s attention.

Unable to bear the weight anymore at the constant barrage of bills you listed each of them and the items listed in a booklet and made your way with the bag of bills for your future Cousin’s Apartment. Your hand rose with a slight tremble to knock on the thick door as you sensed a set of guards passing behind you.

________________________________________

Drawing in another breath your smile flashed larger as the white haired Dwarf came into view with a soft greeting smile of his own stating happily, “Lady Pear, you’re up early. Thought I was the only one up at this hour past the guards.” His smile dimmed as he caught the flicker of the lantern beside his door reflecting off your tear filled eyes, with a gentle hand on your arm he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Turning your head you eyed the random Dwarf passing you with a respectful bow of his head before you turned back and asked, “Could we speak privately?”

His head nodded and he stepped back ushering you in, “Of course. Straight in, we can go to my study, Dwalin shouldn’t hear us there.” The heavy click behind you marked the door’s closing and locking before he showed you through to the spare armchair beside his tea table in the study where he poured out a second cup matching his still steaming cup. “What ever could be the matter Lass?”

Your smile flickered larger at the sweet and recently unused nickname, as your hands fixed around the leather pouch on your lap, “I told you about my reasoning for leaving my Parent’s sides. But I didn’t share the whole story. There’s a Dam, Lanrda, fancied herself my Father’s Neice.” Balin’s brow rose in curiosity, “Our Fathers were friends, before hers fell. She grew up around us and kept the fib going.”

Balin nodded, “I take it her reputation rose after claiming a bond to your kin.”

“It did. Quite greatly. Her Mother was a servant, advantageous would be a generous adjective for the union.” Wetting your lips you continued, “Anyway, her relationship towards me however-.”

“I take it she is among the group who were cruel to you?”

“She is the one who triggered my shunning.”

His eyes widened as his lips parted and he scooted forward, “Is she in Erebor?”

A confirming tear streamed down your cheek and you nodded through your lip quivering before you wiped your cheek clean and brought out the booklet and passed it to him. “She’s engaged, hoping to be married by Spring, and apparently using my name in hopes of using my portion of the treasure to foot the bill. I’ve tried speaking with the shop keeps but they all keep complimenting these choices and mentioning the countless other items that are on hold and waiting to be shipped in.” As your voice wavered you continued, “I was useless to her before, but now that I’m engaged to the King suddenly I’m openly being claimed by her again, and now this. I don’t know what to do. I can’t imagine what Thorin would think.”

Flipping through the booklet his brows furrowed at the figures before his eyes met yours and he asked, “And you’re certain there’s no blood between your kin and hers?”

You nodded, pulling out a large folded set of parchment and handed it to him after unfolding it as he eyed the placements of you both on the two officially sealed and verified family trees listed from the record halls in the Iron Hills. “We share a Roarnn, but ours was born two centuries before hers, and was a Dam.”

Nodding his head he gave you a soft smile and placed his hand on yours stating, “I’ll handle this. But you should tell Thorin.”

A gruff voice that normally would have brought a wobble to your knees only brought a streak of panic in you as it asked, “Tell Thorin what, exactly?” Stepping forward into the room after having quietly opened it in a wish not to wake the slumbering Dwarf in the room opposite the study and closing the door behind him. In a closer gaze at your face he crossed the room and knelt at your side folding your hands in his, “What is wrong My Love?”

In a steady breath you lowered your gaze to the pouch and showed him the stack of bills and filled him in to the full story before he verified the family records as Balin stated, “Thorin, all of these have Duchess on them.”

Thorin’s eyes scanned over the bills confirming it causing him to double check her family records then state, “She has no title.”

Balin’s eyes locked with his Cousins for a silent conference causing you to ask, “What’s with the Dwarf stare down?”

Their eyes met yours as Thorin stated, “Your Cousin is posing as Royal. Unless in cases of a body double in battle or times of attack is grounds for treason.” His hand raised the stack of bills, “And these compound that charge to Larceny and Forgery in your name, not even mentioning the effects and ties to Dain’s line she’s claimed. I have to inform my Cousin of this.”

Balin gently tapped your hand drawing your eyes back to him as he raised the booklet, “Rest assured this will be handled properly.”

Thorin’s hand rose gently bushing your hair behind your ear, “No one harms you Love. You are practically my Queen already, to threaten your rule or question your honor at all will not be tolerated. She and her intended will be banished for this if they know this to be the truth.”

“And if they lie and say they didn’t know?”

Balin, “No Dwarf is foolish enough to claim themselves a Royal without proof to attest to that.”

With a gentle hold on your hand Thorin led you back to your room and helped you back into bed with a soft smile at the shirt you’d borrowed from him to sleep in over your knee length pants before he covered you again with the thick furs and left you with a gentle kiss. “Just rest Love. We will handle all of this.” His hand eased over your cheek, “No one threatens our Queen.”

His thumbs claimed your tears as you replied, “I’m sorry for this, you deserve-.”

“You are not to blame for this, and as for what I deserve, I still have yet to earn you Love.” Leaning in for another kiss he rested above you stroking your cheek again, “You deserve everything.” With another soft smile he rose and turned to leave to join Balin in their trip to the shops and marketplace along with the freshly woken Dwalin.

Hours drug on as each and every shop keeper were fully interrogated by the Brothers while Thorin went straight to Dain’s Apartment and then to his personal records verifying his own line giving a resounding conclusion that they had in fact lied about the status.

Without even issuing the order Dain’s guards went straight to collecting said Dam and her intended along with confiscating all the goods that were returned to the shop keeps and Smiths with a clear confirmation that all further orders and requested items were counted as cancelled. All this was handled by nightfall along with a lengthy list of apologies from each of them with full explanations that they would not have agreed to the charges or orders had they know about her lies.

…

Though for you word was not able to be kept from your own family through all the days tasks. A steady knock sounded on your door and it was opened revealing your trembling family as they fought to calm themselves and entered at your offer. With a lengthy group exhale your eyes locked with your Father’s as he collected your hands in his large calloused hands with a concerned gaze fixed on your eyes, sternly asking, “Who publicly shunned you, the full list.”

In a trembling broken breath you replied, “Adad-.”

His stern voice cut you off, “Who dared to insult my Daughter and keep her from our home?” As you inhaled shakily your Mother added, “All of them.”

A stern nod later you listed off a long ramble of names that your Brothers recorded before your Mother and Father curled around you and their names were taken off to Dain and Thorin who added all those names and the list of their roles and treatment of you. With another set of smiles you were led through to the kitchen for another round of healing baking with your Mother, Father and Brothers when they returned.

By nightfall Thorin returned and held a wide smile at being able to join you all in setting the table and enjoying the meal you had prepared. With a loving smile Thorin locked his eyes on you through the night as your party moved to your former Apartment just down the hall allowing you to all gather with your instruments teaching Thorin your families’ own songs you kept from your childhood only between yourselves.

As their eyes began to droop you passed out a round of hugs to your kin before returning to your Apartment again with your hand fixed in Thorin’s and your violin tucked under your arm. A smile plastered across his face while he gently led you into your sitting room and he settled you between him and his harp while he shared the Durin family songs you both happily pictured sharing with your own future Children.

By sunrise all was set right with the pair being cast out along with a small group of other Dwarves all involved with your shunning, who openly all confirmed their undying loathing for you. Leading to their banishment as well with their belongings to go towards any debts they owed, including the countless orders they as well had charged to your name.

.

Nearing noon your eyes opened to the barefoot King sneaking in to your room stripping from his coat, boots and crown to stretch out over your covers curling his arms around you humming softly to you when you turned and snuggled against his chest enjoying your rare day off. Soft knocks stirred the King from his brief nap to the lunch Bombur had brought for you both, only knocking to alert you to the meal before bowing his head and granting you both your privacy.

Rising slowly you both moved to the dining room to share the meal before you moved to your shared office to start on the final list of wedding plans before you helped to fix his hair back into a single braid and he did the same, then led you to the Forges to work on the traditional weapons needed for the ceremony. One by one through the Mountain all the Dwarves gathered to give you their blessings and state their eagerness for the big day. A common thought shared by all, mostly the Company who all pitched in to make you both a big dinner for all of your families while all the plans for your future together.


End file.
